This invention relates to an improvement in a motorcycle with a detachable windshield. Motorcycles are known in the prior art, which include detachable windshields. Exemplary of these are the following U.S. Patents.
Patent No.InventorPatent DateTitle5,658,035ArmstrongAug. 19, 1997Quick DetachableMotorcycle Windshield5,732,965WilleyMar. 31, 1998Mounting System forMotorcycle Accessories5,835,217ArmstrongDec. 29, 1998Quick DetachableMotorcycle Windshield6,254,166 B1WilleyJul. 3, 2001Adjustable ReadilyRemovable Windshield
When the windshield is detached, there is a problem of what to do with the windshield. While it possible to leave the windshield behind, there may be times during the journey that the rider again desires to attach the windshield, so it must be carried along. Detachable windshields are large, bulky and heavy and, while it may be temporarily tied on or otherwise secured to the motorcycle, this is an unsatisfactory solution.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an alternate mounting for a removable motorcycle windshield.
Another object of the invention is to provide an alternate mounting for a detachable windshield which enhances the appearance of the motorcycle.